gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystery Cart
The Mystery Cart is a golf cart used to get around by the staff of the Mystery Shack. It is also used on tours, using attachable cars to take tourists to further distances. History The Mystery Cart's first appearance is in "Tourist Trapped," when it is being driven by Soos while Dipper is narrating on how he and Mabel first came to Gravity Falls, Oregon. Later in the episode, when Dipper believes that Mabel's boyfriend Norman is a zombie, who actually turns out to be Gnomes stacked one over the other, he asks Wendy for the keys to the cart so he can save Mabel. After Dipper rescues Mabel, they run to the Mystery Cart and drive away. Soon after, the gnomes begin to chase after Dipper and Mabel. They launch several gnomes at the Mystery Cart, Dipper and Mabel then have no choice to fight off the gnomes one by one. Most notably is when Dipper bashes Shmebulock on the Mystery Cart's horn three times, and when another gnome lands on Dipper's face, Mabel punches the gnome several times to get it to release. After they get the gnomes off of the cart the Giant gnome monster picks up a tree and throws it into the middle of the road, causing the Mystery Cart to slide under the tree, and eventually flip on its side in front of the Mystery Shack. In "Headhunters," the Mystery Cart is seen parked next to the Shack. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," the Mystery Cart is seen parked next to the Shack in two scenes. In "The Inconveniencing," the Mystery Cart is yet again seen parked next to the Mystery Shack. Later, in "The Time Traveler's Pig," when Dipper and Mabel travel back in time to the events of "Tourist Trapped," the golf cart is seen when they were confronting the giant gnome monster. Once again in "Fight Fighters," the cart is seen stationed next the Mystery Shack. In "Little Dipper," the Mystery Cart is seen parked next to the Shack. Later in "Bottomless Pit!," Stan uses the Mystery Cart to introduce the Bottomless pit to Dipper, Mabel, and Soos. It is seen again in "The Deep End," where Mabel drives it several times for her nighttime meetings with Mermando at the Gravity Falls Pool. Later in the episode, she uses it to help Mermando escape the pool which results in a chase sequence that ends with the golf cart being thrown and landing sideways. The Mystery Cart makes another appearance in "Land Before Swine," where Stan uses it to accommodate a larger group of tourists for his tour of the Mystery Shack grounds. In "Dreamscaperers," the Mystery Cart is seen floating next to the Shack in Stan's mindscape. Appearance The Mystery Cart has a white paint job, a big red question mark painted between the headlights on the front, red and gold flaps, a small red flag on the back, two brown seats and a salmon-colored roof with a speaker on the front. It occasionally shifts from white to red in different episodes. It also has a bumper sticker on the side. Sightings Trivia thumb|From the original pilot. *In some episodes of the series, the Mystery Cart is parked near the Mystery Shack and shown red instead of white. *The unaired pilot's Mystery Cart has "Mystery Tours" on it in red print. *Wendy broke the Mystery Cart when she was doing donuts in the parking-lot.PinesQuest Category:Objects Category:Vehicles